


A Night in the City

by lumiinary



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Sarcasm, Stream of Consciousness, Talking, if you squint hard enough there's an implication of aikoto, kind of a shipfic but not really, nonbinary!Aigis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiinary/pseuds/lumiinary
Summary: Minato tells Aigis what's on his mind since he's joined SEES. Basically, I took a stab at an emotionally stunted Minato.





	A Night in the City

Minato didn’t sleep. Or couldn’t, rather. He decided that laying around in bed wasn’t going to help, though he couldn’t help but wonder if Pharos was going to come around. Probably not, seeing as it’s going to be  _ awhile  _ before a full moon emerges.

He restlessly got up, putting on some fresh casual clothing and heading downstairs. As his hand reached the handle, he was promptly stopped by Aigis. He turned to face them, wanting to ask “What the hell do you want?” but held back on it. He didn’t want to be rude to them, especially since it’s only been a month since they joined SEES. 

So he said nothing. He waited until they had something to say, and why they stopped him in the first place.

“What are you doing so late at night, Minato?” They asked. 

_ What are  _ ** _you _ ** _ doing so late at night?  _ Minato thought to himself. He could only find them hypocritical. But he knew he had to answer. He didn’t want to leave them hanging, anyway. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Minato said honestly. “I’m going to walk for a bit, so if you could just get out of the…”

Aigis refused to budge. Their light blue eyes pierced his grey ones. Why were they so persistent about this? It wasn’t like he was going to get killed by going  _ outside _ . It wasn’t even the Dark Hour!

“Then,” Aigis gave in, relaxing their shoulders, “It is my obligation to assist you.”

_ Assist?  _ Minato wanted to laugh. It was absurd.  _ They  _ were absurd. How could he even answer that? 

“Whatever,” He said. Not like he had a choice. He just hoped they wouldn’t act weird. Though they  _ are _ a robot, and far from human, he noted. 

Aigis got out of the way, with Minato opening the door, the night breeze settling in. Aigis followed from not far behind, and together they stepped out the door.

“Pray tell, where are we heading off to?” Aigis asked, a slight smile plastered on their face. They seemed… excited, somehow. Now that Minato thought about it, they looked kind of cute. He shook his head at the thought. He shouldn’t be developing feelings for a  _ robot _ . 

“Not sure,” because to be honest,  _ he didn’t _ . “Anywhere I end up, I guess.” He usually went to the mall, either going to karaoke or the nearby coffee shop, but he decided that anywhere would do. Anywhere aside from the school. He just wanted some time to think. He hadn’t been able to since he joined SEES in the first place. It seemed as if he wasn’t able to, for some reason. 

“Are you feeling unwell?” Aigis asked out of nowhere, “We can return to the dorm if you wish.”

Minato looked at them, wondering if he appeared pale in their eyes. “I’m fine, let’s keep moving.”

They ended up in Port Island Station. Nobody was present, seeing as it was the middle of the night. Minato searched for a bench to sit on, because all he really wanted to do was clear his thoughts. On nights like these, it was best to collect your thoughts.

Aigis sat beside him, a little too close than he would have liked. They looked at him with concerned eyes. In fact, their eyes were the most vibrant thing in the area. 

“It’s nothing,” He said, “I just wanted to clear my thoughts, is all.”

“I see…” Aigis said, turning away.

Minato buried his face into his hands, mumbling, “It’s all been catching up to me…”

Somehow, Aigis could hear him. “What seems to be the problem, Minato?” 

He didn’t know if their act of being concerned was superficial because of the fact that they were a robot, or that they were  _ actually  _ apprehensive about him. He couldn’t back out of it now, he knew he couldn’t. He might as well get something off his chest. After all, he went out all the way to the station.

“Tartarus, the full moons, everything,” He responded, “I thought I could handle it all, I thought I didn’t  _ care  _ what the world, what everyone else expects of me, I…” He paused to catch his breath. “In fact, I’m tired of it all.”

“Are you, perhaps, afraid of what’s up ahead?” Aigis asked.

Minato gazed at them tiredly, hand resting on his chin. “You mean the future?” His tone was gruff as he proceeded to adjust his position. “Not really, no. I’m just… tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. I never thought about what the position would do to me, especially after the accident with my parents.”

He decided to get up, but not before Aigis sitting him down, their mechanical hand resting on his chest. 

“It is affirmative that I don’t,” they said, “But I am rather pleased that you are sharing this information with me. Sometimes it is best to get your feelings out while you can.” 

Are they really trying  _ this  _ hard to understand human emotions? Minato couldn’t help but appreciate their efforts, as well as their aforementioned sentiment. 

“Yeah,” was all he said at that moment. “You’re right.”

“Do you need to contemplate some more before we go back to the dorm?” Aigis asked, “It is getting late, after all, and it won’t be long before the Dark Hour strikes.”

They were right. He didn’t want to deal with that, especially since he didn’t have a weapon in hand (though his Persona would do just fine). He nodded, a wave of fatigue dawning on him. 

“I’m fine now, let’s go.” 

Minato lead the way back to the dorm, with Aigis in close proximity. He looked back at them every now and then, with them looking back and smiling moderately. They may not be close to becoming human or even understanding human behavior, but he now understood that they were doing what they could to achieve it.

  
  



End file.
